Locked Away
by SnoodleyTurtle
Summary: Usa Florentine is tired of running from her fear and past. She now lives with the wonderful Weasly family but when something happens while on a case for the Ministry of Magic, she is thrown into a whole new world. There she is saved by the Doctor and her whole life gets a bit more confusing.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello everyone! This a story that I wrote for a friends birthday. She is the main character Usa Florentine. Depending on if you all like it I will post the other chapters and then maybe write a sequel! I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter either. Enjoy the story and please review! :)**

I was tired of running. It was constant; the ever changing surroundings. Once I thought that I was safe, once I found a home and friends, it all shifted and my world was once again thrown into a black abyss of loneliness, danger, and sadness. But one must always continue, with a smile, weak or strong, for I know I can never give up. I must keep running on and on until I cross the unattainable finish line and finally be at peace. This is my story, my journey, my adventures, my strife. A tale of a girl locked in a life of uncertainty.


	2. Chapter One, Weasley Living

Chapter One, Weasley Living:

I woke up with the sun peeking in through the widow's dusty shutters. That and the chaos that always surrounds the first day of school. I sat up, stretched my arms, and yawned. Ginny was already dressed and frantically making sure that everything was packed into her trunk and ready to go.

"Morning Gin," I said as I climbed out of bed. "You ready for your fifth year?" She finished closing her trunk and faced me, pushing her dark red hair out of her face.

Her face was grim. "I guess," she replied. "I am kind of scared, you know, with all of Voldemort's return, but-" Her typical smile returned to her face. "I am excited to see all of my friends in Dumbledore's Army."

I devilishly grinned. "You mean you can't wait until you see Harry right? You're in lov-" She cut off my sentence by throwing one of her pillows at me. I grabbed my pillow and it turned into a pillow fight full of laughter.

"Oi!" Mrs. Weasley yelled walking into our room. "Quit lollygagging and get ready. You both know we can't be late to the train station!"

Ginny and I both stifled our laughter and smiles, setting the pillows back on the beds. Mrs. Weasley returned our smiles and started back down stairs. "Hurry up; the car is leaving in a few minutes!" I pulled on a cute light blue top and a pair of jeans, barely bothering to brush my short dark brown and red hair. I helped Ginny with her things and we hurried down the stairs.

Down stairs, Ron, Fred, and George were bustling about, shoving food into their mouths. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were shuffling about as well, making sure everyone had their clean robes, their trunks filled with the necessary school supplies, and any other necessities. A few minutes later we were all crammed into the Angela Ford and on our way to Kings Cross Station.

At the station we made our way to the wall between Platforms nine and ten. Here, I have said goodbye to my all of my siblings every year since I was eleven, but I still had not gotten used to the sad and disappointed feeling that I got when it was time. I wasn't a witch and therefore stuck out horrendously with the Weasley Family. Don't get me wrong, I loved my family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kindly took me in at age ten when my parents were killed. However, no matter how hard I tried to fit in and no matter how much they accepted me, I still felt like I did not belong.

I hugged my brothers and Ginny, telling them good luck with their studies and to stay safe. We all tried to be optimistic saying that we would see them at Christmas, but we all knew that, due to Voldemort's return, the next time I could see them could be at their funeral. I tried not to dwell on that though, I did not need any more sad things clouding my mind. Once they had left, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I walked back to the car.

"I have a surprise for you Usa," Mr. Weasley told me as he drove the flying car through the sky. "How would you like to work with me at the Ministry of Magic?" I gasped. That would be amazing, working as an investigator and such. I had always dreamed of doing that. However I was skeptical.

"Is that even allowed?" I asked. "Don't I have to be, um, well, magical, to work their?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Don't worry dear. Arthur already talked to the Minister and he has no problem with you working there. You just have to be careful and not let too many people know the truth. You'll have carry around a fake wand and wear the mandatory robes, but other than that you can be your regular self." I smiled back. I would have to role play, but I was use to that. Every time I had gone to a Weasley Family reunion I had to pretend I was a witch. When I was little I had to pretend the opposite. I had to pretend that I wasn't special...

Mr. Weasley started to talk again. "The Minister was very impressed with your past story and your unique skill with muggle weapons. That and your brilliant mind. You'll make a great investigator!" I still highly doubted the logic behind my working at the Ministry, but I just continued to smile. I was glad that I could finally have the chance to do something fun, interesting, and useful. I was tired of being left behind on activities; sitting in my room and reading books wishing I could be participate. Without magic it's pretty hard to get rid of garden gnomes or play quidditch.

"So when do I start?" I asked. For all I knew I could be starting next year or longer.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley grinned again. "Why today of course," Mr. Weasley answered. "We are on our way to the Ministry now."


	3. Chapter Two, Working at the Ministry

**Hi again! Thank you for those who reviewed. Seeing them made me super happy. :D Here is the second chapter and remember: I own nothing! **

Chapter Two, Working at the Ministry:

The next few months were full of hard work at the Ministry. I worked nearly everyday tackling any muggle case that was thrown at me. There were mostly simple ones, like explaining basic wizard terms and activities to the parents of muggle born witches and wizards and sorting out minor legal misunderstandings between the muggle and wizarding world, but my favorite cases were the rare tricky ones. My favorite case up to date had me go undercover as a witch movie star in order to keep her safe from a conspiracy group made of a few death eaters. Not only did I get to spy on the spy bodyguard and use some high tech weapons for protection, I got to where designer clothes and hang out with some of my idols. I loved every second of it. Unfortunately, not all of my jobs turned out to be that fun.

"Miss Weasley! You are needed as soon as possible on the negative third floor! Room seven and one fifth. Spit spot!" I immediately jumped up from my desk and made my way to the nearest staircase in response to Mr. Dawlish, who was technically one of my bosses. So much for my lunch break, I thought as I combed my messy hair with my fingers and straightened my name tag, rushing down the stairs. If there was only one thing that I had learned during my employment at the Ministry during this rough time, you know with You-Know-Who out and about, it was that if you were called suddenly for a case in an urgent matter, it was both really important and you should look your best. It didn't really work in your favor if you showed up at a very confidential meeting looking sloppy and unprepared. Even if it was called in the middle of the night, like that one case involving a dragon, a love potion, and some death eaters who had drunk a wee too much fire whiskey in a muggle neighborhood. I was called at two in the morning and heavily admonished by Mr. Dawlish when I showed up at the Ministry in a wrinkled robe, a bed head, and bad breath. Now I always carried a lint roller for my uniform and a case of mints. You've always got to be prepared.

When I made it to the negative third floor weaved in and out of the labyrinth like hallways looking for room seven and one fifth. I finally found the door and was about to knock when it flew open. I nearly ran into Kingsley, an Order of the Phoenix member, who looked calm and serious as usual. "Usa! There you are. We were about to start a search party," he reprimanded, though not harshly. I blushed and began to mutter apologies. Gees, I was just told and there are a lot of stairs! Kingsley then continued, he tone less serious and more humorous, "You know that the Minister is impatient." I stifled a giggle. Didn't we know it. The Mister was always anxious, but at least he has a reason; he might meet his end very soon if Voldemort decided to take over the Ministry. I should probably be more worried myself, but I actively try not to dwell on negative situations. They tend to just add to the despair that comes with pain and suffering.

Kingsley backed away from the doorway and invited me in. Sitting in the dark and dusty room, at the a tall dark wooden desk, was the Minister of Magic himself, Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour. I was definitely taken by surprise; usually cases, even really important ones, are given to me by aurors or other agents. Even having Kingsley open the door was surprising, so the fact that the Minister was sitting in front of me meant that something was totally wrong. I tried to keep calm, slowing my breaths as I walked up and sat in the chair in front of the desk which Kingsley gestured towards. I awkwardly scooted my chair in and then middled with my light pink, manicured nails.

"Ah, Miss Usa Florentine Weasley, thank you for coming." The Minister wrung his hands. "As you can see this is very urgent. This will be very difficult, but a person with, er, your talents, and er, lack of magic, is a necessity." I was both annoyed and flattered by the Minister's reasoning. Of course the case would be hard, but the fact that a non-wizard was needed was intriguing.

"So what does it entail?" I asked with a confident voice as I sat up even straighter against the mildewing velvet chair. "When do I start? What equipment do I need? How long will this take?"

The Minister coughed, picked up a thick folder, and began leafing through it. He coughed again. "Well essentially this case only involves you going undercover at an, er, building, an important building."

"Where exactly?" I asked exasperated. Yes, the Minister was under a lot of stress but it would be nice if he could actually finish a sentence without pausing awkwardly or saying 'er', though I seriously doubted that.

The Minister began to answer but then gestured to Kingsley who continued, "Buckingham Palace. You will be going undercover as a butler, or something along the sort, at Buckingham palace for a few days. Our sources, you know, the Order of the Phoenix, have informed us that Volde-" He glanced toward the terrified Minister. "I mean, You-Know-Who, plans on infiltrating soon. We fear for the Queen's life." I opened my mouth to ask a few more questions. How would a muggle be useful? Aren't butlers or servants usually male? Kingsley noticed and put up his finger. He apparently was not done speaking. "We need you, a muggle, because we need your insight; no one here at the Ministry, even the most trained ones, have your knowledge about your non magical world. Also, I have been told that are very skilled with muggle weapons, especially high tech spy gear and guns. We fear that they will come in handy. Don't worry, there will be a few undercover aurors there but I am afraid that you will be the most useful and the most at risk."

I sighed. This was finally happening; the adventure that I had always dreamed of. The excitement that I could finally get from another case. However, something didn't feel right. I was nervous and unsure for some reason. Butterflies were riding roller coasters in my stomach. I was going to take the case though. There was no way that I couldn't but I would be positive and excited about it. I just had to get a few more questions answered.

"So," I began. "Aren't butlers and such usually, well, male?" I asked. The Minister nodded.

"That's right. I almost forgot! You will be going undercover as Edward Hayes, house and royal assistant." At least I know about the habits of teenage males, I thought, realising that the time spent living with the many Weasley boys might come in handy. Kingsley walked over to the corner of the room and picked up the navy blue muggle suitcase that was sitting there. He brought it over to me which I opened immediately. Inside were various clothing for males as well as a book of tips and a few of her personal belongings from the Burrow. Well it looks like I start as soon as possible, I thought. I, from past experiences have learned not to ask when I start a case. The answer tends to be 'right now!'.

Sure enough, the Minister began to stand up from his chair. "I bid you good luck, Miss Florentine-Weasley. I trust that you will do a swell job. See you in a few weeks." He shook my hand and then continued, "Kingsley will now take you to the grooming area we have prepared for you undercover agents and then straight to the palace. Farewell." I nodded and thanked him for the honor of being chosen for the case, picked up the suitcase, and followed Kingsley out of the dusty office.


End file.
